THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW 2!
by gojidude2
Summary: In this awesome sequel, Metal, a Psychic Pac from Pac world has come to kill our favorite blue blur! Can sonic at least defeat him, or has he got through his final act? (That was a Sonic the hedgehog 1991 joke by the way)
1. Sonic and pac-man

After saving Earth, Sonic and Pac-man we chilling, as in chasing each other. Well as stupid as it seems, Pac-man and Sonic were plotting against each other for a remote. Pac-man darted to the dinning room with Sonic right behind him. Sonic attempted to tackle him but he missed and ran into the stove.

Pac-man grabbed some plates and began to throw them at Sonic. Sonic dodged them all but slipped on the last one and fell flat on his face. Pac-man grabbed a towel from the fridge and threw it right in Sonic's face. Sonic struggled to get it off until he wore it like a cape, which made Pac-man scream.

Sonic continued chasing Pac-man until Pac-man was corned by Sonic. Sonic had a devil like grin as he leaped for Pac-man, but instead, got whacked by a frying pan. Pac-man laughed to no end until Sonic got pissed and grabbed him by the leg and had him tilt over the firewood. Before Pac-man knew he was a goner, "Guys! Here's some mail!" Knuckles shouted. "SWEET!" Sonic replied as he read the letter.

"(Dear guys, i am on vacation with Peach at a hotel and won't be back for the next few episodes, until then, try not to kill each other by accident)." Sonic frowned while Pac-man rubbed his head. "Why would amy just leave like that?" "Oh well, let's go to the city!" "Cool!" Sonic and Pac-man walked out of the door.

"Wanna come knucks?" "Sorry, got 7 emeralds to keep from you from going super psycho" "Fuck you" Sonic said quietly and angrily as he walked out.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Ever since Sonic and Pac-man saved the world, there wasn't to much chaos at all. "Ah! a nice peaceful place!" "But what if egg man returns?!" "3 week limit remember?" "Oh yeah!" But little did they know there was an even bigger threat waiting. Sonic and pac-man played games, went to game stop, and had a soda, life was great for them.

Sonic and Pac-man were just walking from the carnival with cotton candy. "Oh man! Life is awesome when People give you free food!" "Even a free Wii U! I know i'll be playing PATGA 2!" "Don't forget Sonic Boom!" "You mean the game where you ripoff ninja turtles?" "Don't fucking start with me"

While Sonic and Pac-man were talking until the new reporter began to speak. "Pac-man is destroying the city!" Pac-man's eyes widen. "WHAT THE!" "hehe, that's what i deal with all the time. Pac-man gave Sonic a death glare until A bright green laser was shot at the 2, Sonic dodged it but Pac-man wasn't so lucky.

Sonic looked up and saw a figure, which like a lot like Pac-man, but ah screw it it is Metal Pac but somehow got got a body of his own and is now named Metal. "Who are you supposed to be?" Sonic taunted. Sonic continued to laugh until his eyes widen in fright as Metal used his psychic powers and toss a truck at him.

Me: Trouble already begins at the first episode of the second season of The sonic the hedgehog show! Metal, the second last pac from Pac-world has come to kill Sonic, What will Sonic do now? Find out!


	2. A psychic problem

Sonic and Pac-man closed their eyes in fright as they embraced their death, but it didn't happen, the truck got smacked away by She-hulk. "Looks like you 2 can use some help" Sonic smirked while Pac-man was confused. "(Were the fuck she came from?) Sonic turned to metal with a serious face.

"Your finished chrome dome!" Sonic shouted while pointing at metal. "I rather not let anyone get in the way when i kill you and restore Pac-world, but we will meet again soon!" Metal said as he vanished without a trace.

Pac-man was in shock. "Another pac alive? Awesome!" Sonic turned to Pac-man with anger. "Well you better warn him to stay away from me or the city or you'll be back to last one standing!" Pac-man frowned until She-hulk's stomach grumbled

"I don't know about you but i can't fight on an empty stomach!" She-hulk said while placing her hands on her stomach. "Okay but what happened to using some help?" Pac-man asked in annoyance. Sonic half lowered his eyes. "Well there's not much we can do, Metal is gone now" "Can't we track him down or something like that?" Pac-man asked.

"Yeah about that, i'm only the fastest thing alive not the smartest" Sonic said while looking the other way but than got serious. "But that won't stop me from smashing the chili sauce out of chrome dome and getting to the bottom of this fanfic!"

Me: With help from She-hulk, Sonic manged to survive against Metal, but can Sonic defeat his new enemy? And what does Metal mean restoring Pac-world? Only one way to find out, and that's by watching THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

(By the way, if you think She-hulk in a sonic fanfic is retarded, just look at some of the other sonic fanfic's out there, (COUGH SONIC'S BIG HARLEM!)


	3. what's better than more deadly droids?

After they ate, (She-hulk ate 13 plates) Sonic, Pac-man, and She-hulk said by to each other and walked off. "Well that couldn't have got any more embarrassing!" Sonic growled. "If i were you, i would be glad that i didn't die today" Pac-man replied. Sonic rolled his eyes as the 2 video gaming mascot's of SEGA and NAMCO went back to Sonic's house.

Amy Who is back from vacation, greeted them. "Where have you 2 been?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Just got back from meeting a new foe who has a mission to kill me, nothing new" Sonic replied. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Another pac from my race is accusing sonic of being "Ibis" Pac-man stated. Amy signed deeply. "Well i guess that's how it is here"

(PAGE BREAK!)

Egg man was busy making his latest robot to destroy Sonic and take over earth. "HAHAHA! With that stupid 3 week limit out of the way, now i can go back to working on my robots! But not that i already had been making them in 3 weeks!" A nega droid came walking in. "Do you want us to attack now or something?"

"Not yet! I need a chaos emerald to get this bad boy in the works! and when sonic cant go ultra sonic, he'll be squashed in blue jelly! I'm so smart! I love it!" Egg man shouted evilly.

Me: Hey guys! I gonna put this on hold and make a spin off series to this. It's call The spin-off of the sonic the hedgehog show!

Sonic: Dude, you need to work on that title.

Me: I know.


	4. Getting to know your enemy

In order to find out How to defeat Metal, Sonic and his friends were at, the library? Sonic was using a desktop, Pac-man was playing an online game, and Amy was confused. "Ah? Why are here exactly?" Amy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone has a back story on WIKI!" Sonic stated. "But metal doesn't really exist" Amy replied. "It's called fanfiction WIKI, It's has back story's of every fan made or re used character!" Sonic stated. "You seem like an expert on this" Amy said as she placed her hands on her hips. "HA! Found it!" Sonic shouted.

A couple of people shushed him loudly. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT! I HEAR YOUR 3 GUYS TALKING THE LOUDEST EVERY TIME I COME HERE!" Sonic shouted. Amy signed as Pac-man chuckled. "Anyway, let's find out what were dealing with!" Sonic stated. The 2 hedgehogs and the yellow ball looked at the desktop about Metal.

"Great! Anther dumbass who thinks i'm behind an apocalypse!" Sonic said in anger. "I think you should die down on the swearing, the last review wasn't so pretty" Pac-man whispered in Sonic's ear. "What ever that guy can jump off a cliff!" Sonic growled. "Okay guys! Were gonna end thus right now! Were gonna fight metal on an random island!" Sonic shouted.

"Sounds good to me! But we need to hurry!" Pac-man replied. "Why are you in a rush?" Sonic asked. "Pac-man and the ghostly adventures season 2 came out!" Pac-man shouted. "Alright! So let's go!" Sonic shouted. "Okay but one question first?" Amy asked. "Sure what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Can we eat first, my stomach is begging for a bite to eat!" Amy said as she closed her eyes while smiling nervously. Sonic gave amy an annoyed look as Pac-man chuckled again.

Me: I'm real sorry you all had to wait this long, i was sick but now i'm better and i can continue the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW!


	5. Random island, random robots

After they ate, (and watched T.V for a while), Our hero's were on a random island. "Are you sure he's even gonna show up?" Amy asked. "He will, i made sure he won't pass this up!" Sonic said with a devilish grin. Amy frowned, not liking the look on Sonic's face. And just like that, Metal appeared. "Alright! Just give me Cookie and i'll be on my way!" Metal stated.

Sonic looked at amy. "He has a thing for cookies!" Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sonic pulled out the cookie, and stepped on it. "NO!" Metal and Pac-man both shouted. "THAT WAS A SUGAR COOKIE!" Metal shouted. "I'm not here to eat sugared circles, i'm here to turn you into scrap metal!" Sonic shouted.

"Alright, i been waiting to see your combat skills rodent!" Metal said with a smirk. "BITE MY ASS CHROME DOME!" Sonic shouted angrily. Pac-man looked at amy. "Don't worry, all of the Sonic boom hate is getting to him" Amy stated. "i rather not kill you 2 innocent people, so i suggest you get out of harm's way" Metal said.

"Well we're not! Sonic's our friend and i won't let you kill him!" Amy shouted. "Yeah! What she said!" Pac-man said which earned him a slap from Sonic. Well, to make matter's worse, egg man appeared. "Well! If it's isn't so-" "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU OBESE SCIENTIST?!" Sonic screamed. "How cruel!" Egg man replied with a tear.

"Any, i got you now! Prepare to battle my 2 newest creations! RX and Mega!" And just like that, 2 droids appeared. 2 in the from of Mega man, except one was yellow and black and the other was black with a blue outlining. "Did not see this coming!" Pac-man said as Amy nodded. "Have fun getting disassembled!" Egg man shouted as he flew away with his egg pod.

Well there you have it, Sonic, Amy, and Pac-man vs Metal vs RX and Mega or so it seems?


	6. A SUPER SONIC CLASH PART 1!

Me: Well, he were go! A clash of 3 teams (Will 2 at the most) time to find out who wins!

Sonic,Amy,Pac-man,RX,Mega, and metal dashed to each other and formed a huge explosion. All 6 fighters leaped high into the air at great heights. Sonic did a homing attack to Mega, But RX was right behind him and smashed Sonic into the ground. (You know, like in the dragon ball series)

Metal powered up and did a multiple combo to RX, throwing punches and kicks than shooting a "Psychic spear" At RX. Pac-man came at metal, but Metal kicked him into the air. Mega grabbed Pac-man and threw him into a mountain. Amy formed a spin ball and hit Mega multiple times than knocked him with her hammer.

Amy was face to face with RX. "Surrender now, and you'll might live" RX stated. "Tell it to the hammer!" Amy shouted as she whacked RX with her hammer. Now if you thought that was epic, things only get more insane.

It was Sonic and Pac-man vs Metal vs Mega. Mega did an upper cut to Pac-man than did a round house to Sonic, only to swatted away by a fist to the face from Metal. Sonic did a smash kick to Metal (From sonic battle) than punched Mega.

Mega blasted both Sonic and Metal with an arm blast, knocking the 2 away and landed face first into the dirt. Sonic and Metal looked at each other and nodded as the 2 dashed at Mega. Pac-man came at Mega with a "Pac-upper cut" Sonic took this opportunity and used his Super speed and circled around Metal and Mega.

"Ready?" Sonic asked. "You got it! Pac-man shouted as he did a Charged uppercut to Metal and Mega, followed by Sonic using a power ring and doing a charged homing attack on Metal and Mega, knocking them so far, they crashed threw 2 mountains!

(PAGE BREAK!)

Mega got up, only to knocked far away by Metal's smash kick. Sonic and Metal began to clash until Mega again blast the 2 with another arm blast. Amy did a smash attack to Mega before Sonic did a smash kick to Mega. Metal got up, rubbing his head only to see Amy with her hammer.

"I promise this won't hurt to much!" Amy said as she did a charged hammer attack to Metal, knocking him off the island!

Metal landed into a car in downtown."(DAMN!I'm getting my metal ass handed to me!)" He thought in his mind. "Hm! Well i guess i better step it up!" Metal shouted as he dashed back to the island.


	7. A SUPER SONIC CLASH PART 2!

Well it's time to pick up where we left off shall we?

The battle raged as all 6 fighters were giving each other deadly combo's and blows. Metal somehow got a chaos emerald and shot a psychic tornado,nothing new to us, But for Sonic, it was a different story. "UH OH! GOTTA GO!" Sonic shouted as he dashed off, not wanting to get killed.

Sonic continued to run at high speeds away from the tornado and dodging all incoming objects. Knuckles was just taking a walk until "WHOOSH!" Sonic, Mega and Metal came speeding by knuckles. Knuckles had a WTF face until Amy showed up. "Sorry about that knuckles! Things aren't exactly under control here!" she stated.

"Well forget that, i'll teach those punks not to mess with my island!" Knuckles shouted as he dashed off.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Sonic was again running from the psychic tornado and fighting Mega at the same time. Knuckles came in unexpectedly and did a charge upper cut to Mega. Mega recovered and did a round house to Knuckles. Knuckles landed right on top of Metal's tornado. "Who are you?" Mega stated. "THE GUY WHO'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Knuckles shouted angrily as the 2 began to deal out multiple punches at each other.

Sonic was drinking a soda while running from a echidna fighting a robot on top of a death tornado until they all crashed through a mountain. Knuckles was really pissed now. "OH THAT'S IT! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Knuckles shouted as he punch the ground, creating a devastating earthquake!

Knuckles and metal were fighting on a huge rock 140 feet into the air as Metal threw rapid punches at Knuckles, but he blocked all of them than did a combo on Metal until they yet again, crashed into a mountain. the chaos emerald metal had dropped and it fell right on top of Sonic's head.

"Looks like chrome dome dropped this chaos emerald!" Sonic said. "So that's those gems you pathetic animals speak about!" RX stated. "hey! Give me back that gem you rodent!" Metal shouted. Sonic gasped as Metal and RX both dashed to him, Sonic smirked as he did a high jump, evading the clash.

Sonic landed on his feet and dashed off as a blue blur. RX and Mega joined hands and formed your average death tornado and chased after Sonic. Sonic saw the tornado than increased his speed and hoped on to a rock. Sonic knew he had to time this just right as the tornado came right at him.

Sonic jumped and the tornado went right threw a mountain and sliced it into 4! "To easy" Sonic said to himself as he dashed off again.

Me: Knuckles has joined the brawl! Will this epic chaos continue! Find out on THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW VOLUME 2!


	8. A SUPER SONIC CLASH PART 3!

After 10 more minutes of intense fighting, Sonic was painting, tired from extreme battle. But worse, Mega and RX cornered him. Amy and knuckles were beating down Metal while Pac-man laid on the ground.

"I rather die like this than being sliced by a dark figure anyday!" Sonic smirked. (Sonic 06, the killer). RX took out an arm blast and aimed at Sonic until Mega shot RX with his arm canon first. Pac-man and Knuckles were shocked but not amy. "I would be surprised if i didn't see this so many times"

"Nice work black bot and uh? Thanks, not many of egg man's robots join the good side" Sonic stated. "Egg man has treated me like falcon shit for a long time now, i must get revenge to achieve my goal" Mega stated which made everyone anime drop.

"Wait, your not with egg man anymore?" Metal asked. "YOU CAN GO BEAT IT PAL!" Knuckles shouted as he did a charged punch at Metal, knocking of the island for good this time. "Thanks knucklehead!"Sonic said which earned him a fist in the face from knuckles. "OW! The hell was that for?!" Sonic asked.

"That was for randomly coming to my island and wrecking it!" Knuckles shouted. "Your right and were sorry, we could had fought at the city and KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THE PROCESS!" Sonic screamed. "Does this happen normally?" Mega asked. "All the time!" Amy and Pac-man said at the same time.

Me: Sorry it took so long, i only make chapters at a certain time, but enjoy!


	9. Sonic's lost temper

Back at Sonic's house, Knuckles is staying with Sonic until his island get's fixed. But sonic wasn't on board with that. "WHAT?! OH NO! WAY PAST NO!" Sonic shouted angrily. "(sign) Look sonic i only said that because it's the least we can do-" Amy paused because Sonic cut her off in anger.

"WE CAN DO?! OUT OF ALL THE TIME'S HE'S TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU DARE TO SAY THAT?!" "Dude chill, at least egg man or metal won't try any funny business." Pac-man replied.

"(Growls) Fine! He can stay but only until his island is "Fixed"." Sonic stated. "Dude, i don't care what you think, i was gonna crash here anyway." knuckles said in a calm tone and walked off to get more stuff. Sonic just stood there, as his teeth slowly began to spike up and gash and his eyes turning red in rage.

Amy and Mega both frowned and look at each other in fright. "Alright Sonic calm down, you need to focus on E3 anyway!" Pac-man stated. Sonic's menacing evil face turned into a shocked expression as he smacked a hand on his head. "Oh yeah! I gotta meet with Mario and Yoshi!" Sonic shouted as he dashed off.

Amy was worried, she hadn't see Sonic that angry ever since egg man stole his $50 rare chili dog. "May i speak with you alone Pac-man?" Amy asked. "Sure!"

Amy and Pac-man walked off, leaving Mega. Knuckles came back with his Wii U and dropped it on Mega. "Here, hold this." Knuckles stated calm as ever. "You lifeforms have a very weird way of living." Mega stated.

Me: Another chapter well done, but more to come!


	10. betrayal

"So, what's this about?" Pac-man asked. "It's how sonic's been lately, he's more tempered now and it worries me!" Amy replied. "Well everyone changes, that's all i can say." Pac-man said as he began to walk. "W-WAIT! Where are you going?!" Amy asked. "To work, i made a deal with all 3 gaming companies to make PATGA 2." Pac-man replied.

Amy giggled as Pac-man raised an eyebrow. "What's funny?" "Oh nothing, that's what sonic used to do when he was 15." Amy replied. Pac-man smirked and walked off. "So, you want to get revenge on the doctor?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, and i must not stop until i succeed." Mega replied. Amy was ease dropping, she obviously doesn't trust him, so she's gonna keep a close eye on him, not all droids are what they are.

(PAGE BREAK!)

RX was walking back to egg man's base. "Hey! Where's mega? Surely he didn't get scrapped by Sonic!" Egg man protested. "Mega betrayed us! he joined the blue and pink rodents and the yellow gumball." RX replied.

"I don't believe this! After all i done for him!" Egg man shouted angrily. "Never mind after i repair you, wreck havoc on the city until they give me the chaos emerald!" Egg man said as RX nodded.

Me: Well it's almost time to close of The sonic the hedgehog show again! but the spin-off the hedgehog show is beginning.


	11. Super sonic team up!

Me: Well due to me being busy i'm gonna cut this short, RX get's repaired, wrecks havoc and causes chaos, And Sonic alone fights him, and loses.

"Alright! I fought you once! I'll do it again!" Sonic shouted as he leaped at RX, only to be swatted at a good 6 buildings. "HOHOHO! That's what i'm talking about! Finish him off!" Egg man shouted. "NO! I won't let you!" Juile shouted (You'll know her if you read the first TSTHS).

"yeah i wish to bring myself to care but i can't so RX destroy her to while your at it." Egg man stated as RX walked towards Juile. Than out of nowhere, Mega shot RX, knocking him far. "So you decided to show yourself brother!" RX stated.

"You are no brother of mine!" Mega replied as the 2 droids clashed. Sonic was walking slowly, that swat did a number on him. But surprise, Metal comes back. "I'm ready for you this time sonic!" Metal shouted. "Look i don't have time for this!" Sonic shouted but that didn't Metal from using his psychic powers and throwing Sonic into a building.

Juile angrily began to shout at metal. "What are you doing! The villains that way!" She shouted. "For now it may seem, but just wait until the one fatal day when he strikes and kills you all!" Metal protested.

Mega shot a few arm blast at RX, Who dodged them and than did a uppercut to Mega, knocking him into a building. "Okay how about we team up for now and deal with this later!" Sonic stated.

"I guess i'll take down the the droids first, than deal with the destroyer later." Metal stated as he released Sonic and the 2 dashed off.


	12. Thunder, rain and panicking

Okay! So so lets recap on everything,Sonic meets metal for the first time, than runs into she-hulk, than going to the library, next taking part in a huge team battle on angel island, teaming up with a droid, and now is fighting RX, And is losing.

An order to sum this up, here's how it is, Mega is destroyed, Metal is knocked away (Again) And Sonic has bruise marks all over his body and the city is decimated. "Hehehe... I didn't think you'll be much on a challenge!" Sonic smirked as he held his arms, it got damaged in battle.

RX swatted Metal into 3 buildings, than landing right into Sonic. "Aug! How are we gonna beat this guy?!" Metal asked. "(Cough!) I ask myself the same thing all the time!" Sonic replied with a smirk.

"HOHOHOHO! I been waiting for this Sonic! RX, Destroy the both of them!" Egg man , knuckles and Pac-man was watching from a view along with people, and amy was not enjoying it. In fact, her eye was twitching.

"Um amy, are you okay?" Pac-man asked. "W-What me?! I'm fine! SEE!" Amy shouted loudly. Pac-man raised an eyebrow in confusion, but than knew what was happening, Amy was about to go insane.

"Amy calm down! Sonic's gonna be okay just don't go o-" Pac-man couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact of getting ran over by amy like a truck doing roadkill.

Fortunately, Knuckles caught sight of this and grabbed Amy. "KNUCKLES! LET GO ME!" Amy screamed. "Calm down amy! There's no way we can get there in time!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles is right! We need to think of a more effective way!" Pac-man stated. Amy calmed down and tried to think of a plan. It was working, until she saw Sonic getting swatted like fly right in front of her face.

Amy began to breathe fast again as she began to panic, but she mentally slapped herself. "(Okay calm down amy! Your beginning to look like a psycho front of every one!)"

She thought about it for a minute than gasped. "What is it?" Pac-man asked. "I GOT IT! Okay listen up i know what to do!" Amy stated.

Me: Well 2 more chapters left and we can close another exciting season of THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW!


	13. ULTRA SONIC RETURNS!

Sonic and Metal were beaten up so bad they couldn't move! And worse, Metal is out of cold and Sonic is laying on the ground with lots of marks, scratches, blood E.T.C.

"Looks like this is the end of the road Sonic!" Egg man shouted with a smirk. "(COUGH!) Not while there is life inside of me!" Sonic said weakly. "Well that can change! RX finish him!" Egg man shouted.

"I will kill you like i killed mega!" RX stated evilly. "No! Mega is still alive!" "Does this look alive to you?" RX asked as he pointed where Mega was, but he wasn't there.

"WHAT?! How did he-" RX paused because Mega gave him a good old full powered arm blast, knocking him through 3 trucks than a building. "My demise was greatly exaggerated!" Mega stated. Sonic smirked, but that was all he could do due to all the damage in his body RX caused him.

"SONIC!" Sonic turned his head to see Amy, she tossed Sonic not one, but 7 power rings. "HOHOHOHO! Those rings can't help you this time Sonic! RX was designed to handle you charged spin attacks!" Egg man stated.

"True! But if i connect them in a circle and place the master emerald in the middle of the power rings-" Sonic began as he placed the master emerald in the circle of the 7 power rings.

Egg man, Knuckles, Amy, Pac-man and every other person was in shock as Sonic began to glow a very bright light. "The power rings will act like the hyper emeralds, there for turning me into..." Sonic paused as a bright explosion commenced.

Like the last TSTHS, everyone had to shield their eyes or go blind. The light vanished, reviling Sonic, but something was different about him. For starters, his fur was grey, his quills was pointed upward, and his eye color was to grey, ULTRA SONIC HAS RETURNED!

Me: Well things about to get awesome!

Ultra Sonic: Alright! Time to wrap this up!


	14. rated m for mature

Me: Well i got to wrap this up so let's skip to this part!

(PAGE BREAK!)

"What?! How did you-" RX paused because Ultra Sonic cut him off. "It doesn't matter! It's payback time!" Ultra Sonic shouted as he leaped right through RX, Tearing a huge hole through his body.

Everyone was again cheering Sonic, except for Knuckles, metal and Egg man. "Alright! It's time to finish this!" Ultra Sonic shouted as everyone gasped. Ultra Sonic was about to do an awesome final blow!

Ultra Sonic dashed to RX and! taped him and disintegrate him through his entire body. To sum this up, there was silence until Ultra Sonic spoke. "Well, like they say in the Live action transformers movies, i rise, and you fall!"

Optimus prime was watching the whole thing and signed. "(At least he doesn't bash our movies)" Optimus thought in his mind.

Me: Well, what do you all got to say to that?

Megatron: THAT WAS FUCKING STUPID!

Me: OH YEAH! WELL AT LEAST E.T.N DIDN'T CALL ME A REMOTE CONTROLLED BITCH!

Megatron: Oh that's it you dumb fuck!

(Cancelled due to to much swearing and very violent content, have a good day)


	15. A quick funny update

Me: Hey guys! I know the ending for the sonic the hedgehog show 2 was stupid, but trust me it will get much better because of this reason, CLASSIC SONIC RETURNS FOR THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SHOW 3!

Classic Sonic: WAY PAST COOL!

Amy: (growls in frustration) You again?!

Classic Sonic: Again? What do you mean again?!

Amy: What i mean is that your every where now! I'm pretty sure your called classic for a reason!

Classic Sonic: WHAT KIND OF MOTOR BUG SHIT IS THAT?! The last game i was in was Sonic generations.

Amy: Which was released 3 years ago!

Classic Sonic: Well at least you like me more the Mario right?

Amy: Right.

Mario: Hey! Why don't you-a-like me?

Amy: (Eye twitches in rage and show's sharp teeth) Do you really want to know why?!

(Current) Sonic: Alright! Were gonna cut this short! E3 is coming and we hope your ready for it! See ya and have a way past cool day!

Classic Sonic: Hey i was gonna say that!

Metal: There's 2 of them?!

Knuckles: Dude, that gets old.


End file.
